Collar Looking For A Dog
by klikeszombies
Summary: Santana graduates college and then what? G!P (One shot in the Reasonsverse.)


**AN**: So, here is the long awaited one shot. I do want to warn you, it is a lot of back story, and a lot of information, but not a lot of excitement. It's a set up for the sequel.

But I hope you enjoy it, please comment and let me know what you think. What you think is going to happen, what you want to happen.

Thanks as always to my beta, and to all of you.

* * *

Santana could figure out how much time she and Brittany have spent together over the past few weeks. She could, except it would depress her. She hates eating dinner alone. Having a fiancé, and living with said fiancé, means she got kind of used to not eating alone. Or going to bed alone. But she has a lot the past few weeks. She doesn't blame Brittany. And she's not mad. She's actually really proud. Brittany was asked to choreograph the main piece for the spring dance concert. An honor that hasn't ever been bestowed to a student in anyone's memory, according to Brittany the night she delivered the news.

It all kind of happened because her fiancé is amazing. Not that she wasn't aware, but now much of the dance world was also aware. Brittany had choreographed and danced a piece at the beginning of the year that she had used to help deal with her feelings about her family. It was powerful. Santana had cried the first time she saw it. She wasn't the only one though. Everyone that saw it was in awe. At her professors encouragement she had submitted the work into a national dance festival in New York City, and even though Brittany had been so positive she wouldn't even place, she won. She never told anyone specifically about what the piece was but it was so good people managed to guess anyway, at least vaguely. That it was the story of a girl in a lot of pain, who at the very end of the dance, was walking towards a better life. Santana, their friends, and family were the only ones who really knew. But that didn't stop it from affecting people in a big way. Beyond winning the competition, she was contacted about several fellowships with different companies all over the world, as well as received a crazy number of views on youtube after Sam had edited and posted the video online.

So Brittany was a little famous, basically. And that had caused her professors to give her this awesome opportunity, which meant Santana got to see her a lot less. But she just tried to focus on how proud she was as she remade the bed and climbed into it to read until Brittany came home.

In all honesty, Santana is busy rehearsing too. She has her senior recital coming up next week. She had just taken the night off because she couldn't stand to play those pieces yet again today. It would be different if she had been allowed to play what she wanted to. It was a piece she had composed herself that was a blend of classical techniques and modern elements. But her professors had vetoed it saying that she wasn't a composer, she was a pianist, and should play something that showcased that.

That pretty much sums up her education here in general. Pigeonholed into being just one thing, when really, she was a lot of things. She was a singer, a composer, a guitar player (as well as many other instruments). Of course she was at her core a pianist, but it didn't need to be only about that all the time. But whatever, she was tired of fighting them. She'd play this concert, and then she'd be done to go off and figure out what it is she was going to do with all of the things she was. As long as she was playing music, she honestly didn't care what it was she was doing.

The day before the recital she had to play a showcase which was even more boring than the recital. At least at the recital her friends and family would be there, and they would all go out to eat afterwards. And Brittany had scheduled no rehearsal for the entire day so they could spend it together. She had even taken tonight off after her showcase so they could have an early night. It sucked that she wasn't allowed to invite anybody. It really was for the professors, and invited industry professionals. That should make it more important to Santana, but it doesn't really. Maybe if she cared about the music it would.

It goes fine. Perfect even, by technical standards. She doesn't mess up a single time, and to any of her professors she assumes they will say she was flawless. But anyone who cares, anyone who loves music like she does will know she didn't love that piece. And she's pretty sure anyone that would have talked to her because of this, won't now. She tries really hard not to be down on herself while she sits in the rehearsal hall after the room has cleared. It ended earlier than she had predicted so she knew Brittany was still going to be about another hour and rather than go home alone she thinks she'll just wait. But the room is empty and that piano is staring at her, challenging her to play something better like it knows she can, and so she does.

She plays with everything she has. And it feels so good because for the past several weeks all she's been playing is something that she can't feel. Technically it's a mess. She's not even really sure what it is. Something she's been half working on in her head really, and now it's just flowing out. She can't help but smile as she plays. Thoughts about not finding a job or not being good enough leave her head and it's just notes and music. She pauses and is in the process of catching her breath when someone starts clapping and scares the shit out of her. She's torn between being embarrassed and being mad that someone was there without her knowing. He walks down the aisle closer to her. He looks vaguely familiar but she doesn't really have any idea who he is. "I'm sorry can I help you?"

"That's what I came to hear. Why didn't you play that for the showcase?" He laughs while sitting down in a seat near the front of the stage.

"Uh I wasn't allowed. They told me not to."

"That's…well that's academia for you. Play something we've all heard a hundred times, over something new and exciting. Sometimes I forget why I come to these things every year when they invite me."

"Yeah." Santana is trying not to be rude. She has no idea who this guy is but he is talking to her like she should.

"I've actually seen you play a few times."

She raises her eyebrow. That's kind of a creepy thing to say to someone you haven't introduced yourself too. "Really?"

"Yeah. John Lowell is a really good friend of mine. He would invite me to see a lot of his favorite students recital's." John was her piano teacher until she left for college. She still goes to see him some times even though he says he taught her all he could by time she was seven. She smiles fondly at the mention of him. "I get invited to a lot of stuff like this too." Santana really wished she knew who this guy was. She mentally debates about the least awkward way to ask him. "You're really gifted. I'd say a prodigy if that wasn't such a stupid word." Even though she has no idea who he is, that statement makes her smile. She doesn't like the word prodigy either.

"Thank you."

"What do you plan on doing with yourself after school?"

"Honestly? Music. Whatever I can do and still be doing music. But whatever it is, I'll still play piano. Sometimes I think my hands were made to." She blushes a little at her admission.

"I'd say so. I have to get going, my car is going to be here soon. But I'm going to give you my card, and I want you to give me a call after you graduate. I think it might be a good opportunity for you." He hands her his card and smiles at her once more before heading out of the auditorium. Such a strange interaction, she thinks to herself. Then she turns over the card and her mouth falls open.

Jackson Blanks

Music Director

New York City Modern Orchestra Project

Her head snaps back up in the direction that he had been walking and she goes to stop him to say…well she's not really sure what she would say but it doesn't seem to matter because he's already gone. But this is huge. This is everything. Everything she's ever wanted. She remembers the first time she ever saw NYCMOP on a field trip with her piano teacher. An orchestra that had more than one piano in it, regularly, that was playing modern and newly written music. It was on the list of her dream jobs and the person that could make that happen just heard her, and liked it. She was starting to hyperventilate.

Thankfully just seconds later Brittany walked in. She bounced down the first few steps until she got closer to see Santana's face. She honestly couldn't tell if something was very wrong or very right. Since Santana had been so pessimistic about this showcase, she aired on the side of very wrong. "Baby what's wrong?" She ran down the remaining stairs and knelt in front of Santana. "Sweetie talk to me."

Santana looked down into those loving blue eyes and smiled. "Baby something awesome just happened." Brittany nodded at her as if to tell her to continue. "I got a card." Brittany looked confused now and Santana realized that wasn't the best explanation. But it was all she had in this situation so she handed the card to Brittany who took it and read it.

"Santana! What?! Tell me what happened!" Brittany had never heard of NYCMOP before meeting Santana but since then has learned about them. She would play their songs that she thought were amazing, telling her that they would be the classics two hundred years from now. She knew they were the cutting edge of everything orchestra (which is not a phrase she thought she would ever use four years ago), and they were Santana's favorite. They had gone to see them a few times over the years that they had been together and it was always one of Brittany's favorite things to do with Santana. Not because of the music. That was good too. But watching Santana's face and listening to her verbally digest it in the car afterwards. She loved the passion it ignited in Santana.

Brittany had learned pretty quickly that school kind of killed a lot of the passion for music that Santana had. They didn't let her play what she wanted, they didn't appreciate her for the genius that she clearly was, and they didn't encourage her at all. Brittany hated that. The dance department had given her every opportunity to grow and challenge herself. And she just wished that the music department had done the same for Santana. She had no idea what this card meant really but it was obvious that it was important. She leaned up and pressed her lips into Santana's slightly parted ones.

Brittany kissing her would always be the most distracting thing ever, and in this case was just what she needed to snap her out of her inability to speak. As soon as they parted she pulled Brittany up onto the bench with her and told her all about what had happened. By the end of the story Brittany was practically in her lap with how excited she was. And then they were kissing again. And somehow then they were in the car. And then they were home. And clothes were gone. And everything was perfect.

The rest of the school year flew by. Santana's concert went off wonderfully, and she even managed to care a little more since the night of her showcase. Her family reacted exactly as she thought they would to the news of NYCMOP, they were ecstatic. Brittany's final dance concert of the year went amazingly. She was praised by everyone that came to see it. The semester ended without drama, and soon enough it was time for Santana to make that call.

It was the day after graduation when she told Brittany it was time. She kissed Santana's forehead and told her good luck before leaving their bedroom and shutting the door. She dialed the number and it rang twice before she heard it pick up.

"Hello, Jay Blanks speaking."

"Um H-hi this is Santana. I don't know if you remember-"

"Of course I do! How are you Santana? How was graduation."

"Excellent. Thank you for asking."

"You were prompt in calling. I like that. So, I'd like to have you come down and play for a few other people sometime this week. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes! Sorry. Yes sir. I'm free any time."

"Perfect. Let me have my secretary call you about a time. Is that ok? Sometime today."

"I look forward to hearing from her." She heard him laugh lightly.

"Great. And Santana, don't be so nervous. You've already auditioned for me, that's the hardest part. See you when you come down to audition."

She mumbled an awkward goodbye before hanging up the phone and running into the living room and diving onto the couch landing completely on top of Brittany. "I got an audition! Sometime this week! Britt!" Brittany laughed and tightened her arms around Santana's middle.

"Of course you did, you're amazing." She barely got the words out before Santana was pressing kisses into her mouth.

"Love. You. So. Much." Each word punctuated with a kiss.

The day she's supposed to go to her audition she is a mess. Honestly if it weren't for Brittany she's not even sure she ever would have made it. But she did. And she knew her fiancé was waiting in the waiting room and would love her regardless if this went well or not. So after as many deep breaths as she could justify taking, she walked into the room and stood in front of five people, including Jackson Blanks. "Hello. M-my name is Santana Lopez and I am here to play" she took another breath to calm herself. "I'm here to play for you. I brought something, an original piece. Thank you." She stepped behind the piano and set her folder up. It was easier like this. She could barely see them and with the keys in front of her it was easy to forget they were there altogether. This she could do.

It goes perfectly. At least to her ear it does. And if it's not something they are interested in then maybe this isn't the place for her. She stands up and bows politely towards the people who are all smiling and clapping for her. "That was wonderful Santana. I had already told them they were in for something spectacular and you did not disappoint."

"Thank you Mr. Blanks."

"Jack, Santana. Please." She nods politely. "I told you that I've seen you a few times. And I would be lying if I didn't say I have been hopeful that you would join us for some time."

"I don't even know what to say…" This wasn't real. It definitely wasn't real. She was going to wake up any minute.

"We'd like you to join us. You have what we're looking for. You use the piano in a unique way that I think would compliment a lot of the things we already have going on, and a lot of things we strive for in the future." Santana nodded her head, trying to take in every word. He explained the position, and some of the details. It was taking every ounce of strength she had to not scream or cry or puke. "You look overwhelmed. Why don't you head out, and I will have someone be in contact with you very soon about upcoming rehearsal dates. We couldn't be happier Santana, really." He got up and shook her hand.

"Thank you Mr…no. Jack." He nodded his approval at her getting the right name. After thanking the rest of the board, she walked back into the waiting room.

Brittany couldn't easily decipher the look on Santana's face. She looked a little like she was going to be sick actually. "Baby?" She asked gently. "How did it go?" Santana just stood still, looking and Brittany, and nodded her head. "Yes? You got it?" Santana nodded again more enthusiastically before throwing her arms around Brittany's neck. "You got it! I'm so proud of you!"

"They loved me Britt." Santana said in near disbelief.

"Of course they did. You're amazing. What's next? Do you want to go to dinner to celebrate, do you want to go tell your parents?" Santana thought about it for a moment.

"Can we just go back to the apartment? I feel like I haven't slept in days."

Brittany pulled back and looked at Santana's face, bringing her hands up and brushing her thumbs across her cheeks before leaning down and kissing her gently. She nodded before kissing her once more. "I'll drive. You call your parents. Ok?"

The phone call went exactly as Santana predicted. Screaming, a lot of Spanish, and confusion over why they weren't coming over to the house to celebrate. But they let her off the hook easily enough with a promise they would come visit in a few days.

When they got home Brittany sent Santana into the bedroom to lie down while she fed LT. By time she made it into the bedroom a few minutes later Santana was already laying on the bed, on top of the blankets, naked and asleep. Brittany took a minute to just watch her. The gentle rising and falling of her chest. Her lovely lips slightly parted. Her eyes trailed down the most beautiful body she had ever seen. She thought about early on in their relationship when Santana was still shy about her body, specifically her penis. Now she could barely keep clothes on her, not that Brittany was complaining. She grabbed a blanket from the closet and stripped down and climbed into bed, pulling Santana into her and throwing a blanket over them before letting herself fall asleep as well.

Two days later Santana was laying in bed waiting for Brittany to get back from teaching her dance class so they could continue what they had been doing before she had to leave. She picked up her phone to check the time and saw that she had an email from NYCMOP. She opened it and saw that it was the first draft of her contract. They wanted her to look it over and if she had any questions or changes then they would discuss those at her convenience. She got up and grabbed her computer so she could read more clearly. She was excited but nervous. In her excitement of the interview, she neglected to ask a lot of very important questions, ones she hoped would be solved by reading the contract.

She read carefully, not wanting to miss anything. She wanted to rush through right to how much they would be paying her but she didn't. She finally reached that part labeled salary. The thing she feared the most was having this amazing opportunity sat in front of her, and not being able to take it because she wouldn't be making enough money. But what they were offering her? It was honestly more than she dared to hope for. She continued reading about benefits and vacation, and it all felt really overwhelming but in a good way. It was definitely something she wanted to talk to Brittany about.

They went to visit her parents Friday evening. She brought the printed out version of her contract to show her mother. When they arrived both her Mami and Papi were in the kitchen drinking coffee. After the standard excess of hugs and kisses they all sat together, Maribel going over the contract. She got all the way through it and pushed it back over to Santana. "This sounds amazing Mija. I'm so proud of you, we both are." Her father nodded in agreement.

"We've been discussing something. We think, as a graduation gift and a congratulations for getting this job, we'd like to help you with the cost of renting an apartment in the city. We know how expensive it can be, and with you just graduating, and Brittany still in school. We want to do this for both of you." Antonio smiled at his daughter and Brittany.

Santana's mouth fell open. She had been expecting to have to move home for a few months in order to save up the money to rent an apartment. She felt a lump in her throat. Brittany squeezed her hand under the table. "I...thank you so much Papi. Mami." She got up and hugged both of them, Brittany following her.

"You deserve it. We want you to have a good start in a neighborhood we don't have to be afraid for your safety." Maribel explained as they sat back down. But Santana noticed that her Papi still looked like he was hiding something.

"Brittany, it's going to be hard, you two living in different cities with no car huh?" Brittany nodded, not wanting her sadness to show through. This was something amazing for Santana, and they would deal with the hardships of not being together, but she didn't want them to dwell on it right now. That doesn't mean she hadn't spent time thinking about it though. "Except now you have a car!" He interrupted her thoughts, enthusiastically waving a set of keys in her face.

"Wait, what?" Brittany's face was the picture of confusion, and Santana thought it was adorable. She also thought her father's excitement was really wonderful. She had vague knowledge that something like this might happen at some point. Her mother had attempted to be discreet when she asked if Brittany would be ok with something like this. She had no idea this would be happening now thought.

"Antonio has been wanting a sports car for a long time now, except we don't have enough room to park another car. So we think the best solution, would be to give you his car. It's in excellent condition, and we don't like the idea of you being so far away from us without a car." Maribel spoke gently, trying to solve Brittany's confusion.

"But it's a car." Brittany responded lamely. She couldn't comprehend what was happening. They had already promised to help with the cost of an apartment, which sure, was really for Santana but it was kind of her her too. She'd be living there in a year. And she of course would have been helping Santana with any costs she could. She didn't make a fortune teaching dance classes, but she had been prepared to do whatever she could to help Santana.

"It is. And it's yours. We just need to get you added to our insurance policy." Maribel reached over, gently squeezing Brittany's hand.

Santana kissed her cheek just below her ear. "You'll be able to see me easier." She kissed her again.

"I don't know what to say." Brittany had been in this family long enough to know that this decision was set, and there was no way she was leaving here without that car. "Thank you so much."

Antonio beamed proudly at his girls. "Do you know how to change a tire? Check your oil?" Brittany shook her head.

"I've never had a car. No one ever showed me." Santana was just about to reassure her when her father cut her off.

"Good. Nobody is going to teach my girls about cars other than me." He said proudly. And even though the entire Lopez family did everything they could to make her feel like part of the family (and she really did) it still made her heart ache with happiness when she heard Antonio call her 'his girl'. She nodded her head, matching his enthusiasm. "We have just enough light left for me to show you tires now." Santana kissed the side of her mouth as she got up following Antonio out.

"I don't think you could possibly be any more obvious about how much you love her." Maribel chuckled as Santana continued to watch Brittany follow her dad outside. "Help me make dinner Mija."

They spent every day that Brittany wasn't teaching in the city looking at apartments. Santana's parents had set them up with a realtor, and they had seen what felt like a million different places. None of them felt right. They were both starting to get discouraged, but didn't want to show it because they didn't want the Lopez's to feel like they were being ungrateful.

"If we don't find something at today's appointments, I will tell her that we would like to take a few days off. Ok babe? I know it's a lot with the classes you are taking." Santana ran her fingers through Brittany's silky blond hair. Brittany nodded into her chest pressing a kiss to Santana's skin. "Ok. Time to get up."

The first apartment was a bust. The area wasn't close to what they were looking for, and Santana couldn't imagine being comfortable with either of them walking to or from the subway alone. The next one looked great on paper but the reality of it was that it was run down and they could tell the apartment above had a leak and it was causing damage. The third wasn't terrible. It was something they could at least both consider. After as many appointments as they had been to, they were starting to think that was the best they were going to get. They had one more to look at that day, but the only thing on either of their minds was food as they drove there.

"Ok. So this one has one off street parking spot per apartment, but there's plenty of on street parking. It's in a decent area. It's at the top of your budget but it is two bedrooms, which most of the places we've seen are only one bedroom. Less than a five minute walk to the subway. Restaurants, bars, and a few markets all close by."

"Sounds good." Santana replied off handedly. The realtor had talked up every apartment they visited. The first ten times the got excited, at this point she barely paid attention. Five minutes from the subway was good though, and the parking deal was pretty sweet. But the apartment probably looked like homeless people have been living in it for the past year. They pulled up and she went to check the time on her phone but Brittany's voice distracted her.

"San look!" She looked out of the window and saw young people walking around, sitting at cafe tables, but the area looked genuinely nice. The apartment complex they pulled up in front of had window boxes filled with little flowers and the door didn't look like paint was peeling off or had recently been broken in. She turned and smiled encouragingly at Brittany, trying not to get her hopes up but she did have a good feeling about this. She got out of the car and took Brittany's hand as they walked up to the front door and the realtor unlocked the door.

"The halls and entries are all monitored by cameras, and you need two separate keys to get in, as an increased safety measure." She unlocked the next door into the apartment. They stepped in and she felt Brittany squeeze her hand. This apartment was wonderful so far. The entire side wall was exposed brick, with high ceilings. The natural light lit up the whole room, which was clean and looked recently painted. "Ok let's check out the kitchen." They walked into the kitchen, which is where things normally start going downhill. But as they walked in, hands clasped, they had matching smiles on their faces. The appliances all looked clean and relatively new, and it smelled clean. They had the same reaction to the bathroom. The second bedroom was pretty small but it was really just a bonus anyway, an office or music room.

The bedroom was beautiful. Santana watched as Brittany walked around looking into closets and looking at the window. She looked beautiful, bathed in afternoon light. Santana walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I think this is it." She spoke gently into her ear. Brittany nodded, leaning back into Santana's chest.

"It's perfect." She agreed. The agent walked in a moment later and asked them what they thought.

"It won't stay available for long." She warned them. "If you're sure, I think we should set up a lease signing as soon as possible." Santana glanced at Brittany who smiled back.

"We're sure." The agent got on her phone immediately calling the front office to set up a meeting next week while Brittany started talking about how they could decorate and what color their couch should be and everything, as far as Santana was concerned, was perfect.

Brittany couldn't be happier. The only thing sitting at the back of her mind was that there would be a whole year where she was at their apartment at school, and Santana was here. And all Brittany wanted was for her life to be here, now. With Santana. Also she hated that Santana would be here alone. The apartment feels safe, that wasn't her concern. Her concern was that she would get lonely.

"Hey baby?" Santana asked sweetly. "Lunch in Central Park before we go talk to my parents about finding a place?" Brittany agreed and took Santana's hand. They said goodbye to the realtor and went off to spend the afternoon at the park.

After they were finished eating they were just sitting around people watching when Santana made a noise that told Brittany that there was a puppy or baby nearby. She sat up and looked in the direction that Santana was staring. "It's a German Shepherd puppy." She whined. "They're my favorite."

"I know they are." Brittany smiled as the puppy attempted to pounce on a butterfly.

"Someday we'll get one right?" Brittany whispered yes while kissing Santana's cheek. They had talked about getting a dog after they were both living together again, but maybe it needed to happen sooner? Brittany thought. She needed to do some research.

The lease signing was easy and non dramatic. They both couldn't stop smiling when their new landlord handed them the keys to their apartment. Brittany wanted to just sit inside and look at it, but Maribel had other plans. "Come on girls, furniture shopping!"

Approximately three hundred stores later, they arrived back at the apartment with what felt like a thousand bags. The furniture would be delivered in a few days, and then Santana's brothers were coming to their apartment at school in a few days to help Santana move all of her stuff to their new apartment. Brittany would be able to help and stay with Santana that weekend, but she had one week of dance classes left before she had the rest of the summer off to spend with Santana at their new apartment.

The week flew by. Neither of the girls were excited about the week they would be spending apart. But Sunday night, Brittany drove back to the apartment without Santana, who had orientation with the orchestra that week. It was hard, sleeping without Santana (as it always was) but she was also excited. She had found a German Shepherd breeder just out of town, and was going to look at puppies. She had gone back and forth about whether or not it was a good idea to get Santana a puppy without her knowing, but she knew she would be there for a month to help train it. And she knew Santana would love it.

On Thursday she made the trip the breeders, cash in her purse just in case she found the one. When she got there she was greeted by the woman she had talked to on the phone a few times. She introduced herself and the woman brought her around to see the puppies. They were all playing in a big outdoor pen, and were so cute. She had no idea how she would pick just one, she wanted to take them all. But as they took notice, and came running over to her, she watched one little one get pushed out of the way a little. It's ears were too big for it's head and kept flopping over and Brittany thought she was going to die with how adorable it was. "Can you tell me about that one?"

"That's a little boy. His mother, you can see her over there." The woman pointed to a massive and beautiful shepherd laying in the sun. "He's the runt. Not the best choice if you're looking to showcase because there is no way to be sure he'll grow to standard size. Probably also not the best for breeding." The way the woman talked, was like this little puppy was more of a burden than anything. Brittany walked over and picked him up. His little tail was wagging as fast as it could as he tried to lick her face.

"Well we won't be breeding or showing, so I think he's perfect." He was mostly all black with brown feet and big brown eyes. Brittany was in love, and knew Santana would be too. "I'll take him." The woman told her the price, and went inside to get Brittany the paperwork. After it was all settled, Brittany put him in the back seat on a blanket and drove to the pet store to pick up a few things. She had no idea how she was going to keep this a secret for two days.

He is the cutest thing ever, Brittany thinks as she watches him play with a toy she bought him. His ears moving like little satellites. He looked like a bat. She called him Little Bat until Santana could name him on Saturday. LT was not amused by his presence though. At first he was vaguely curious, but as soon as the puppy decided LT was something he could play with, LT had made himself scarce.

Saturday came quickly, which she was thankful for. She packed everything into the car first. And then packed LT in his carrier and put him on the front seat. Then she put the puppy in his crate in the back seat. She spent the entire drive trying to come up with a way to reveal the puppy. With a sort of plan in mind, she texted Santana to let her know how far away she was.

Well, the plan wasn't going to work out, as Santana was already sitting on the steps outside waiting for her. She pulled into a spot and got out as quickly as she could. Santana walked quickly down and took Brittany into her arms. She had missed this so much. The entire year was going to be tough. "Let me help you get your things. Is LT in the front?"

"Yes. But first I have something to tell you. And show you."

"Ok?"

"I wanted to get you something. I know we talked about doing this another time, but it felt right. And we had talked about LT staying up at school with me, and I was really worried about you getting lonely so..." Brittany rambled while she opened the back door. She opened the crate the puppy hopped out of the car. "I bought this." She watched Santana's face for a few seconds, unsure of her reaction. Until she saw one of the biggest smiles ever break out across her face.

"Oh my god Brittany!" She knelt down at Brittany's side and picked up the puppy. "This is the sweetest thing." She laughed as the puppy licked her face. "It's ours? Really?"

"He is." Brittany replied, watching the adorable scene in front of her.

"When did you get him? What's his name?" She asked, standing up still holding the puppy.

"Thursday evening, and he doesn't have one yet. He looks like a bat, so I've been calling him that." As soon as she said "bat", the puppy turned his head toward her.

"Looks like he might think that's his name." Santana laughed.

"I'm sorry San. I wanted you to name him."

"He does kind of look like a bat doesn't he. I like it. Bat." Brittany smiled, happy that Santana wasn't upset that she didn't get to name him. The took him and LT inside and came out and got the rest of Brittany's stuff. "I'm so glad you're going to be here the rest of the summer babe."

"Me too." Brittany agreed. The rest of the night was spent researching vets, talking about dog parks, and playing with Bat. Both of the girls happy that they were together again. Doing their best not to think about having to spend the majority of a year apart. Because right now they were together. Plus, what's one year compared to the rest of your life?


End file.
